College at Arendelle
by Roxy9785
Summary: Anna and Elsa await the love and adventure they will experience. Crossover with Tangled, Brave, and HTTYD
1. A Whole New Beginning

**_A/N: This is a crossover story of Frozen, How To Train Your Dragon, Tangled, and Rise of The Guardians. There will be ten characters in total. Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Elsa and Hans from Frozen. Astrid and Hiccup from HTTYD, Rapunzel and Flynn from Tangled, Jack and Olivia (OC) from ROTG. Everyone will be portrayed as normal teenagers except Olaf and Olivia._**

**_This chapter contains: Anna has an eating disorder, if this is triggering, skip this chapter._**

* * *

Anna and Elsa were going to attend Arendelle University. Elsa was extremely excited about it while Anna on the other hand, was really nervous.

"Come on Anna!", said her older sister, "It'll be fun!".

Anna looked at the ground and sighed, "I don't know Elsa, what if everyone doesn't like me?". Anna sighed hopelessly.

Elsa scoffed, "Why would anyone hate you? You're funny, beautiful, and smart".

Anna smiled at her, she wrapped her arms around Elsa, "Thanks Elsa, I love you".

Elsa tightened the hug, "Love you too, sis".

Elsa pulled away, "Oh my, we have to wake up Rapunzel!".

Rapunzel was the pair's cousin. She had short brunette hair and a bubbly attitude. She loved adventure. Her nickname from the girl was Punzie or Zel. They both sneaked to Rapunzel's room, then they started to sing.

"Rapunzel, wake up. Wake up our beautiful Rapunzel. Wake up."

Rapunzel stretched from her bed, "Aww, you two are the best alarm clock". Anna giggled.

"Oh my gosh! It's the first day of school!", Rapunzel shouted. She quickly got out of bed to brush her hair and brush her teeth. "Oh my goodness!", she sang, "Today is going to be amazing!"

The three girls walked down the stairs of their home to get some breakfast. Anna quietly made herself some cereal and took a chair. Elsa placed one hand on her hip and raised her eyebrows at Anna.

"Seriously Anna? You can't keep having Fluffy Snowflakes for breakfast!"

Rapunzel jumped in the conversation, "Yeah Anna, what's the deal?"

Anna sighed, "I'm just in the mood for cereal".

Elsa sighed, "Whatever".

Since their parents died a few years ago, Anna ate nothing but cereal every morning. Elsa and Rapunzel didn't know why, she just did. It was finally time to go to school. Anna and Rapunzel took the seats in the back of Elsa's Dodge Charger. Elsa has passed her driving test a year ago.

"Hold on ladies", Elsa said, "School is far and I'm gonna have to kick this to full speed." The girls laughed, then Elsa began to drive.

"I hope we can meet some cute boys there!", Rapunzel said with excitement.

Anna raised a brow, "Punzie, don't you already have a boyfriend?"

Rapunzel paused, "Oh! Yeah, why do I keep forgetting?"

Her boyfriend was Flynn Rider, the reason she had forgotten was because they hadn't seen each other for months. He was the one who saved her from a tower and showed her the world.

They arrived at Arendelle High. Anna sighed as she unbuckled her seatbelt. They all walked into the doors of the school to see that everyone was talking and getting their schedules.

Rapunzel was practically jumping, "Eeh! This is so bizarre!"

Elsa crossed her arms.

"Anna, stop being so shy! You'll get through this.", Elsa assured.

Anna smiled at her again, "Fine".

"Whoooo!", Rapunzel shouted. "University, here we come!". Just then someone bumped into Rapunzel.

"Hey watch it!", she shouted.

"Sorry, I just-Rapunzel?". It was Flynn!

"Flynn? Oh my gosh!", Rapunzel proceeded to hug him.

"I missed you babe", Flynn said.

"I missed you too my Flynnie"

Just then two other boys walked up next to Flynn, one had platinum white hair, much like Elsa's. The other had regular blonde hair and sparkling chocolate brown eyes.

"Um", Anna said to Flynn motioning her fingers to point at the boys next to him.

"Oh", he said, "Guys, meet my friends, Jack and Kristoff".

Kristoff turned at Anna, "Hi", he waved at her. Anna waved back shyly.

Flynn held Rapunzel in one of his arms, "So uh, you girls wanna hang out together layer".

Anna was about to open her mouth when, "We'd love too!", Rapunzel said.

Anna looked upset but her older sister gave her the you'll-be-fine look.

Later, the group of six had lunch in the food court. Flynn had ordered a huge hamburger, Kristoff had some chicken, and Jack just had a cold smoothie. Anna was the only one who wasn't eating, her sister and her cousin looked at her.

Elsa leaned next to her sister, "Come on Anna, you have to eat something".

Anna stayed quiet, she's always been insecure about her body. She was a little bigger than Elsa. She was curvier too. She wasn't exactly the best looking girl in middle school. People would bully her and call her fat. When Anna was seven, Elsa noticed that her little sister had been throwing up her food after eating so the family decided to take Anna to the doctor. Anna had been diagnosed with Bulimia nervosa. The other girls would laugh at her to "lose some weight", or to "just starve yourself". She would cry to Elsa after school everyday and tell her what her bullies were saying to her. Anna had been eating normally now, thank goodness. She feels happy that she's eating healthy but at the same time, she feels like she shouldn't eat a lot so she won't gain any more weight.

"No, I'm good Elsa really, maybe I'll eat later, not now though", Anna replied.

"So, Elsa, tell us about yourself", Flynn asked.

"Me? Well, okay, I'm Elsa, I love to ice skate", Elsa started.

"You know there's a skating rink at this University", Kristoff added.

Elsa's eyes blurted out, "Are you serious? This day just got a lot more better!". Kristoff heard Anna giggle and smiled at her.

Rapunzel saw this and decided to ask Anna to talk about herself, "Anna, you love ice skating too right?".

"Used too", she responded.

"Why?", Jack asked.

"Ice skating doesn't really like me", responded Anna.

Everyone was quiet, "Okay fine! I tried to do a layback spin and I fell and broke my knee for three months."

Kristoff spoke, "I can help you with that, don't worry, I'll make sure you won't hurt yourself".

Anna smiled, "Thanks Kristoff". Elsa smiled, she can see the chemistry between them.

After eating, they all decided to go to the skating rink. The rink was really big.

"Wow", a fascinated Anna said.

Elsa ran up to a counter where a guy was giving the ice skates.

"What size miss?", he kindly asked.

Elsa hesitated, "Uh, a 7 and 8 please". She hadn't remembered her sister's show size.

"Here you go, be careful on the rink"

Elsa smiled and grabbed the ice skates, "Thank you sir, and we will".

"Oh, here's Elsa now", Kristoff said.

Elsa ran, she was panting, "Okay Anna, see if these fit you"

"In the meantime", she said while putting on her ice skates, "I will be having a little fun".

Elsa ran in the ice and started doing beautiful turns and twists.

Rapunzel, Flynn and Jack were all staring in awe.

"That's tight!", Flynn said.

"She's amazing!", said Rapunzel.

"She's beautiful", Jack said finally.

Rapunzel heard this and said to herself, "Oh my goodness! So much romance in one day!".

Meanwhile, Kristoff and Anna were skating in the corner.

"Whoa!", said Anna, obviously going to trip.

Kristoff caught her, "Are you okay Anna,".

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Here", he said holding her hand.

"I'll hold onto you while you spin, so you don't fall".

"I don't know Kristoff"

Kristoff sighed, "Do you trust me?".

Anna looked at him, then smiled, "Yeah, I do".

Anna started to turn and twirl. She was amazed that she didn't land on her butt. Kristoff was strong enough to hold her in place.

Rapunzel and Flynn saw this, "Oh my gosh! That is so cute", Rapunzel said.

Anna spun beautifully, it was like a prince spinning his princess around and around again.

"This reminds me of the time that you taught me to ice skate", said Flynn looking at his girlfriend.

She giggled, "Remember how you'd always fall and ask me to help you up?".

Flynn groaned, "You know I'm a guy! I didn't know how to ice skate in the first place!".

"Whatever Flynn, what matters is that we're both together again", she smiled brightly. Flynn leaned to her too.

Finally Anna stopped spinning, "Wow, that was awesome!".

Kristoff laughed, "You were really amazing".

She felt herself blushing, "Thank you Kristoff". She hugged him tightly.

"You're welcome Anna", he replied.

Elsa smiled at the sight of her sister and him.

All of them went to the boys' dorms.

"Today was so much fun!", Rapunzel said excitedly. She was holding hands with Flynn.

"I had a great time", Anna told Kristoff.

"I did too, I'll see you later then"

She nodded, "Okay, see ya".

Kristoff walked to his dorm and closed the door.

* * *

**_Please review!_**


	2. Anna meets Astrid

**_A/N: Here's the second chapter, but first, it's time to answer reviews!_**

**_AsianUnicornwzw - Aw shucks! Thank you!_**

**_And that's it! Please review! I'll be your fwend! Now on to the story!_**

* * *

Later the same day, Anna wanted to know what dorm she was assigned to. She went to the front of the campus to see if there was anyone who can help her. The campus was beautiful, bright green trees, students having lunch on the grass, and chirping birds passing by now and then. Anna admired the sights and began humming with the birds.

She finally found the main office and asked the lady which dorm she was assigned to.

"Hello, I wanted to know which dorm I'm assigned to?"

The lady smiled, "Sure! What's your name sweetheart?"

"Anna Snow", she replied.

"Alana, April, oh, Anna!", she said while flipping through some papers.

"You are in room 714, you're roommate is miss Astrid Hofferson"

"Okay", Anna said nervously. She shook at the fact that she had a roommate.

She headed out of the building to go to the girls' dormitory where her dorm would be. She walked pass each door.

"710, 712, 714", she stood in front of the door and opened it.

She saw a girl with blonde hair tied in a braid and had her bangs swept to the left of her forehead. She heard the sound of rock music from a stereo.

"Hi, are you Astrid?", Anna asked, nervous.

"Yeah, are you Anna?"

"Yes"

"The bed over there is yours", she pointed to the bed opposite hers. It was white, like snow.

"Okay", Anna laid her stuff down on her side of the room.

Astrid chewed on her bubble gum rather loudly, "So what's with the outfit?".

Anna looked down at her dress, "What about it?".

"It's so girly and clean, you need to wear something more rebellious like just some jeans and a simple shirt."

"Well, I don't know if I have any jeans", Anna said.

"Here", Astrid went to get something in her closet, "Just borrow mine, and once you get a job to pay for your own jeans, you can return it".

Anna smiled, she observed the jeans. It had faux diamonds outlining the back pockets, "Thanks Astrid".

"No prob"

"So do you know any of the boys here?", asked Anna.

Astrid coughed, "Yeah, I know Flynn and Jack".

Anna's eyes widened, "Oh really? Flynn is my cousin's boyfriend and his roommate is Jack!"

"That's so cool", Astrid responded, "You know, I don't know why we hadn't met before".

"Me too", Anna whispered, "Me too".

Later on that day, Anna and Astrid we're chatting with each other while they were heading to the library. Anna placed her bag on her seat and went to go check out a textbook along with Astrid. She was looking through the aisles, there was a blonde figure that looked familiar.

"Kristoff?"

"Oh, hi Anna"

"What are you doing here?", she was clearly happy to see him.

"Who's Kristoff?", asked Astrid.

Anna smiled at her, "He's one of Flynn and Jack's friends. Kristoff meet Astrid, she's my roommate."

"Hey Astrid"

"Yo Kristoff", she responded. Anna couldn't help but giggle.

"My roommate needed to return a book here", he answered.

We both heard someone coming toward us, "Okay Kristoff, we can go now".

The boy had brown hair, unkempt. He was tall too, even taller than Kristoff, at least six feet.

"Is this your roommate?", Anna asked.

"Oh, sorry. Anna, Astrid, this is Hiccup"

"Hi Hiccup", Anna greeted.

"Isn't this the girl you keep talking about?", Hiccup asked him.

Kristoff blushed, "Yeah". He scratched the back of his neck.

Astrid gazed at Hiccup. She wanted to get to know him, this was her one chance.

"Anna, can we please go with them?", Astrid asked Anna.

Anna paused, "Fine".

Astrid smiled, "Can we hang out with you guys?".

"Sure", the boys said.

"Okay, I'll get my bag", Anna said excusing herself.

A few moments later and the four of them walked together to go eat. Hiccup and Astrid were walking by each other while Anna and Kristoff shared a conversation.

"You look pretty today Anna, not that you're ugly, you're always pretty", Kristoff said.

She giggled, "Thanks Kristoff".

Kristoff swept his hand through his hair, "So uh, are you from Arendelle?"

"Yes, I am", she giggled. She can tell how nervous he was around her. He laughed when she giggled.

"You seem like a cool girl to talk to"

"Really?", she blushed, "Thanks, you know, I'm not used to talking to guys".

He raised his brow, "Really?".

Anna sighed, "I remember talking to this boy back in middle school, I had a crush on him but, the only reason why he ever talked to me is that he liked my sister."

Kristoff stared with disbelief, "What? That's crazy! I'm gonna find this guy and teach him a lesson or two!".

Anna gasped, "Kristoff, no, it's okay, I'm over him".

He just stared at her. Kristoff protested, "But he deserves a girl who's as caring and beautiful like you".

She smiled, "Let it go Kristoff, I already have a guy that cares for me".

He smiled, "Who?".

Anna couldn't help but laugh. Kristoff wasn't normally always smart.

"You!", she answered. She leaned upwards to give him a kiss on his cheek.

Kristoff blushed, "I'll always care for you Anna".

They were outside the campus, they found a table to sit at.

"Isn't this the best University in the history of Universities ever?", Astrid yelled.

Hiccup was sitting next to her, he answered first, "Yeah".

Astrid turned to him, "Oh come on Hiccup, you sound uninterested".

"Hey guys", they all turned to see Elsa.

"Oh hey sis"

"There's going to be a frat party at Kappa Kappa Gamma tonight, I was wondering if you guys wanted to come"

"That sounds fun!", said Astrid.

"Okay", said Hiccup.

"Sure", said Kristoff.

Anna didn't know if she wanted to go, "I don't know Elsa".

"Come on sis! It'll be so much fun!"

Anna clearly couldn't say no to her sister now.

"Fine, I'll go"

Elsa squealed, "Yay! Here's the invitations". She handed out the invitation cards that read:

KAPPA KAPPA GAMMA PARTY!

Time: 8:00 PM  
Where: Kappa Kappa Gamma Sorority House

When night finally fell, Anna was struggling in her room to zip her dress up.

She looked at herself in the mirror, "Ugh, I've clearly gained weight since I had this dress".

The dress was solid purple, the dress was tight on her so it hugged her body beautifully. Anna had her hair still in braids and decided to keep it like that. She didn't have any nice shoes so she went next door to where Elsa and Punzie's dorm was. She gently knocked on the door waiting for an answer.

Elsa opened the door and looked at Anna, "Wow, you look beautiful".

"Oh thank you, you look beautifuller!"

Her sister wore an elegant blue dress (A/N: like the one in the movie).

Elsa giggled, "Thank you"

Anna remembered what she came here for, "Elsa, I need some nice shoes, can I borrow a pair of yours?".

Elsa smiled, "Give me a second".

She closed the door. Anna waited and waited, she tapped the floor and played with her hands.

The door finally opened, "Here Anna".

Anna's eyes sparkled, "Your favorite silver heels? No, I can't take these".

"I want you to have it Anna", she spoke.

Anna couldn't believe what her sister was saying, "Thank you Elsa."

"Don't mention it sis", with that, Elsa gently closed the door.

Anna observed the shoes one more time and squealed with happiness.


	3. The Party's Over

The frat party was packed with so many people. Anna anxiously walked into the party. She was afraid that she was the first of her friends to be here.

"Wow, this place is packed", she silently said to herself. She took her first step into the party. She felt everyone's eyes on her. Little did she know, it was for the good reasons.

Anna stopped at the punch table when someone greeted her, "Hey Anna!".

She turned around and waved, "Oh, hey Kristoff!".

Kristoff suddenly stopped in front of her, "A-An-Anna, y-you look stunning".

Anna giggled at his stuttering, "Thanks Kristoff, but you should see Elsa, she's more beautiful".

"No one is as beautiful as you Anna", Kristoff smiled.

"Kristoff stop"

"I'm serious!", he said innocently. Anna sighed.

"Come on, let's find the others", he grabbed Anna's hand and led her outside. They stopped in front of the building. Anna placed her hand over her head to see if Elsa was here. Anna almost jumped when she felt the touch of someone poking her.

"Calm down Anna, it's just me!", there was Elsa, with her beautiful ice like dress.

"Wow, you look like a queen!", Jack came from behind her.

She blushed, "Thank you".

"Where's Punzie, Flynn, Hiccup and Astrid?", asked a worried Anna.

"They should be here", Elsa answered Anna.

Anna continued wanderously looking around and saw something jumping, "What the?".

"HI! I'M OLAF AND I LIKE WARM HUGS!"

"Aah!", squealed Anna, she ran into Kristoff's arms frightened.

"Elsa? What is that?"

"Oh, that's Olaf, remember Olaf? He's the snowman we built as kids"

Anna slowly approached the tiny snowman, "Olaf?"

"Yes?"

"Oh my gosh! Olaf!", she hugged him tightly.

"Oh! I love hugs!", he delightfully said.

"But, how?", she asked Elsa.

"Jack brought him to life"

Anna's mouth grew wide. Kristoff decided to approach Olaf as well.

"You're creepy", he said.

"Aww thank you!", Olaf replied.

"Ma lady, can I have this dance?", Kristoff said in his best prince voice.

Anna giggled, "Yes you may"

He took Anna a few yards away from the others.

Rapunzel stepped next to Elsa, "Can't you believe it Els? We're in college and Anna is talking to a boy."

Elsa laughed, "Yeah, I am proud of her Punzie. Where's Flynn?".

"Oh, he doesn't really like this party stuff, so he stayed in his dorm."

Elsa nodded.

* * *

"Hey, I'm going to use the restroom, okay?", she told Kristoff.

She could almost control her feet with heels on. She looked around the room to see if there was a restroom.

"Hello there!"

She jumped and placed her hands over her chest, "Who said that?!"

"I did, beautiful", she turned to a man with red hair and facial hair.

"Ugh", she said in disgust and proceeded to find her location.

He grabbed her hand, "Do you want to dance with me?"

"I barely even know you", Anna pulled her hand back.

"I'll let you get to know me", he smiled.

"No! Get away from me!". She saw some people looking at the scene.

"Anna! What's happening? I heard you scream", Kristoff has cut in between them.

"Yeah, this guy was hitting on me!"

"What?", Kristoff was filling with anger and jealousy.

"Hey, don't mess with Anna"

The man raised his hands, "Excuse me, there's no need to be mad just cause she doesn't want you".

Many of the students were yelling Ooooh's and Oh's.

"That's it!", Kristoff shoved the man to the wall.

Anna placed her hands over her mouth, "Oh my God! Kristoff stop!".

They tackled each other and they fell to the ground, "Never mess with my best friend!".

Anna smiled when she heard him say that.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Break it up! Break it up!". It was Elsa.

"Whatever", said the man walking away.

"Kristoff, what has gotten into you?"

Kristoff's eyes widened, "What's gotten into me? That crook was hitting on Anna!".

Elsa frowned, "Okay, but just control your actions Kristoff. Thank you for protecting her". She was referring to her younger sister.

Kristoff formed a smile on his lips when he looked at Anna, "No problem".

Anna blushed slightly and patted Kristoff's arm, "Thank you".

* * *

**Short, I know but please leave a review! Until next time!**


	4. Do You Like Him?

Rapunzel sung to herself while sitting on the big fountain in the quad. She was studying in her Math book. Rapunzel couldn't quite understand Mathematics. It was all foreign to her.

"Hey Rapunzel"

She looked up at Flynn. "Oh, hey Flynn, I kinda need some help".

He raised his eyebrow, "With math?"

"Yes with math!", she said in seriousness.

"Okay, okay, I'll help you Punzie"

"Okay, what does it mean if x equals thirteen and y equals five?"

"Punzie, it means you just replace the letters with the given numbers!"

She brightened her eyes, "Oh! So x plus y equals eightteen?".

"Yes! Great job Punzie!", he clapped his hands for his girlfriend.

She pumped her fists in the air, "Yes! I'm smart!".

He laughed and hugged her.

* * *

Anna smiled as Kristoff made a basket.

"Nice one! See, I told you you'd get the hang of it!"

He passed the ball to her and she shot it perfectly, making the basket yet again.

"How does a girl like you know how to play so well?"

She shrugged, "I guess I get it from my dad, he used to teach me how to play when I was little, he was a major league basketball champion three times in a row."

She passed the ball to him. Kristoff whistled, "Wow, that's awesome". Anna was more sportier than Elsa. Elsa would spend her time with her appearance and go shopping. Anna would play sports day and night. They had a basketball hoop at their house.

"Yeah it is, I've wanted to join the basketball team in middle school but they wouldn't let me because I was a girl", Anna looked upset.

"What? That's no excuse! They shouldn't let only guys play basketball."

"It's okay Kristoff, really". He walked closer to her and placed a hand on her cheek, "Anna, I-"

"Hello again beautiful"

Anna turned around, "You?"

It was the guy from the party the other night.

Kristoff grew angry when he saw him, "What do you want?".

"Whoa, calm down blondie, I just wanted to ask for a second chance", he turned to Anna.

Anna's only reply was a scoff in disgust. He came closer to her, making her feel uncomfortable.

"Come on", he said.

"No!", Anna yelled.

He ran his hands down her arm, "Come on gorgeous, just once?".

"I said no!", she pushed him away from her body. He violently pushed her back.

"Hey come on man, leave her alone!", Kristoff commanded.

"Okay, but you better watch your back", he warned, he then looked at Anna, "You know you want some Hans, you'll be crawling back to me". He finally walked away.

"Are you okay?", Kristoff extended an arm to help her up.

"I am now", she smiled brightly at him, "Thank you for protecting me back there". She tip toed up to kiss him on the cheek. He smirked at her.

"You're my friend Anna, I would let you get hurt". She smiled again and kissed him again.

Kristoff looked confused, "What was that for?", he asked.

"For being an amazing friend". Kristoff smiled and finally hugged her.

* * *

Elsa had finally organized her stuff in her dorm. The room was blue, shaded by Rapunzel's belongings that were pink. A pink teddy bear, a pink phone, a pink brush, you name it. Elsa had brought her favorite snow globe from home. It had Olaf in the center and ih had the words, "I like warm hugs!".

She was bored in her room so she pulled out her phone and decided to text Anna.

Elsa - Hey Anna :)

It took a while for Anna to reply.

Anna - Hey sistah!

Elsa smiled, she loved her sister's goofiness.

Elsa - What are you doing?

Anna - I'm at the student lounge right now

Elsa - Oh that's cool, I'll see you later! ;)

Anna - Okay, bye!

Elsa sighed and dropped her phone on her bed. She was bored out of her mind. Then, an idea popped in her head.

She searched for Rapunzel on her phone and gave her a call.

"Hello?", she said over the line.

"Hey Punzie! It's Elsa, you wanna hang out?"

"Sure! I'll be right there!"

"See ya!"

Elsa waited and waited for Rapunzel. Someone finally knocked on the door.

"Gee, she was fast", she got off the bed and opened her door.

Rapunzel was here, "Hey!".

They both embraced, "Hi Punzie! You wanna go to the student lounge?"

Rapunzel squealed, "Sure!"

They made their way to the student lounge. It was going to take a few minutes to get there. Elsa saw Anna with Kristoff when she passed by the door and stopped in her tracks.

"Wait Rapunzel, we're here"

Rapunzel looked confused, "Isn't it inside?"

"I know", she said mischeviously.

"Elsa, what are you talking about?", she raised her eyebrows.

"Anna and Kristoff are in there, together."

Rapunzel played along, "Oh".

They both peered in the room.

"So, you wanna just meet after school?", Kristoff asked.

Anna nodded, "Sure, I'll see you later".

Anna grabbed her bag and went outside until Elsa grabbed her arm.

"What's going on?", she teased.

Anna blushed, "What are you talking about?"

"You and Kristoff", said Rapunzel, "Do you like him?".

"No, he's just a friend"

"LIAR!", Rapunzel shouted, everyone stared at her. She covered her mouth.

"Sorry", she told everyone.

Anna scoffed, "I'm not a liar!".

"Really Anna?", said her sister.

Anna sighed, "Okay, I do like him"

The girls gasped, "Aww!"

"Stop it you guys", Anna told strictly.

"Oh my gosh, Kristanna would be too cute!", said Rapunzel.

"Who's Kristanna?", Anna asked, her hands on her hips.

Rapunzel blankly stared, "It's Kritsoff and Anna together silly!".

She blushed again, "Punzie, stop".

"Oh my gosh what if they got married!", she told Elsa.

Anna gasped, "Oh my gosh", she placed her hands on her face.

Elsa laughed, "Punzie stop, Anna's had enough for now".

Rapunzel obeyed, "Okay, fine"

"Good girl", she said.

"Did you know he liked you?", Elsa asked.

"No", Anna said.

"What? It was so obvious! The way he looked at you on the first day of school"

"Wow, I didn't know that"

"Of course you didn't! He totally likes you!", Rapunzel said.

Anna scoffed, "No he doesn't, come on guys, get real. I mean I'm just a girl who's weird and shy."

"Not to mention beautiful", Elsa said smiling. Anna smiled.

"Hey guys!". It was Hiccup.

"Oh hey Hiccup", said Anna, "How is it with Astrid?".

Anna crossed her arms, she had told Astrid to ask Hiccup to hang out.

He laughed, "She's pretty awesome".

"Ooh, do you like-"

"No Punzie", Anna signaled

"Hey guys I need to run, I have to go do my homework"

"Okay, bye Anna", said Elsa watching her sister leave.

Please leave me a review!


	5. Anna and Kristoff

The next morning, Anna awoke and felt the sunshine on her bright eyes. She moaned as she stretched her body. She looked over to Astrid who was silently asleep, she had a quiet snore.

Anna got up from her bed to her desk. As she brushed her hair, she was singing a tune.

It's a brand new day,  
The sun is shining on our windowpane,  
I have a feeling,  
That today will be amazing

She stopped when she heard Astrid yawn. Anna blushed of embarrassment thinking that she heard her.

"Was that you singing, Anna?"

Anna paused thinking of how to answer that. "Yeah, why?"

The blonde just smiled at her, "You sound beautiful".

"Thanks Astrid, I don't think I sound that beautiful"

"Oh please, you sound better than a hummingbird!"

Anna laughed, "Haha, you're funny".

She heard Astrid making her way in the bathroom to take a shower.

Anna brushed the knots out of her wavy red hair, "Hmm, it actually looks cute like this".

Her bangs were covering most of her forehead, and her wavy hair beautifies her appearance.

"I don't know, it looks too poofy, I'll just braid it."

She braided both sides of her head, wearing her signature pigtails. She found her eyeliner and lined it on the top of her lashes, the she put on red lipstick.

"Okay", she said to herself in the mirror, "College, here we come".

* * *

Jack was having a coffee with Kristoff at the university's cafe, 'Kristen's Café'.

"So, I heard", Jack began saying.

Kristoff gave him a confused look, "About what? Oh! Yeah, I was just trying to protect Anna, that guy was hitting on her!".

Jack smirked, "Hmm, sounds like someone's jealous", he teased.

"No I wasn't! Well, yeah I was, but I was just trying to protect her!", he defended.

"Mmhm", Jack mumbled as he lifted his coffee to take a sip.

They heard familiar laughing from a distance.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe he did that!", Anna said

"I know, he's such a, a snowflake!"

Her sister's 'offensive term' made her laugh again.

Kristoff smiled when he saw Anna and Elsa, he knew Anna's laugh anywhere.

"Hey girls!", he waved at the sisters as Jack turned around.

They both looked in the same direction, "Hey!", they said at the same time waving their arms as well.

Anna began speaking, "Hey Jack, Kristoff. I was just heading to class, do any of you guys have English?".

"I do actually", Kristoff said standing up.

"Okay! Let's go"

The two walked off leaving Jack and Elsa.

"You look pretty Elsa", Jack said tensing up.

"Thanks Jack, hey, do you wanna walk?"

"Oh, sure"

"I see that Kristoff has a thing for your sister"

"Really Jack? He's practically all over her!", she laughed.

He laughed with her, "You gotta admit they do look cute together".

"Yeah", said Elsa, "They do"

* * *

Anna's POV

"Okay class, we're going to be reading The Hunger Games", everyone in the class got excited and yelled "Whoo!" and "Yes!". The Hunger Games was a popular book that everyone wanted to read, there was even going to be a movie next month.

"I don't know why this book is so popular", I told Kristoff.

"Because it's awesome!", he replied.

"It is interesting, don't get me wrong, but it's just so popular"

"All I can tell you is, AWESOME!". I hit his shoulder.

"Ow, that wasn't nice", he pouted and placed his hand on his shoulder.

I smiled, I leaned in to kiss him on his cheek, "I'm sorry".

He laughed, "You are forgiven, feisty pants".

"Don't make me hit you again", I warned.

"But that'll earn me another kiss from you", he smirked.

She scoffed, "You know what, whatever"

After English with an obnoxious Kristoff, she made her way into the hallway waiting for her blonde friend. While she was waiting she noticed a pink flyer across from her, she stepped closer to observe it.

"Open mic, Friday, at seven o' clock", she read.

"Hey Anna", he noticed she was reading something, "What is that?"

She pulled the flyer off the wall, "It's a flyer for open mic on Friday"

"Cool! What are you going to do?"

"I'm...I'm going to sing"

Kristoff gasped, "You never told me you sang"

She laughed, "Well, we never got to that subject yet"

"Touche", said Kristoff. She scoffed.

* * *

**_I'm sorry again for the short chapter! I'm having a bit of writer's block! You guys can send me some ideas, please review though, it helps keep me going. Have a nice day!_**


	6. I'm Not Hungry

_A/N: So this chapter takes place three months later. So it it now the beginning of December in the story._

_Warning: There will be more about Anna's eating disorder in this chapter, skip is it is triggering._

* * *

Anna's POV

I can't believe it's been three months since our stay here at Arendelle. It was finally December! It was the month Elsa's birthday. Her birthday is on Christmas. But, being the oppostites we are, I was born in the summer time. I saw Elsa, Jack, and Kristoff all talking together in the hall across from me. Elsa and Jack were finally dating. Jack finally admitted to Elsa he had a crush on her, she didn't accept it at first but she got used to it. I smiled and decided to talk to them.

"Hey guys!"

Elsa was giggling at a joke Jack told her, "Oh hey Anna, we were just talking about this new resaraunt in town called 'Idina's Place', we were going to go tonight, Hey! Maybe you can come with us!"

I hesitated, "Oh no, no I couldn't possibly". I didn't want to end up purging while I was at a restaraunt, people would wonder what I was doing.

"Come on Anna! You can go with Kristoff."

I looked at him, the blonde, tall and fair. He was so cute, but how can he like a girl like me? Fat, ugly, and just me. But I'll go for him, anything to be with him.

"Sure, I'll go", I said.

Elsa squealed, "Wear something nice okay?".

I felt offended, did she think that I didn't wear nice clothes?

A few hours later, I had a difficult time picking out something nice. I had my eyes on a black dress, it reached down just above my knees. It was flowy, that way I can hide my figure. I tried it on and walked to the mirror. I sighed, I'm sure this will do. I put on black eyeliner and lipstick. I walked nervously slow to the door to leave.

"Oh my gosh", I heard Elsa say, "You look beautiful".

I smiled, "Thank you Elsa, are you ready?".

She was wearing a green dress with lovely designs on them.

"Yeah, let's go get the boys"

Elsa grabbed my hand and ran me out. It was still pretty light outside, but I could definitely see night coming in. Before I knew it, we were in the boys' dormitory. Elsa started to knock on a door.

"This is Jack's dorm", she told me.

"Oh, okay"

Elsa tapped her shoes while she waited.

The door opened, "Hey Elsa!"

He stared at her dress, "You look amazing!"

I heard her giggle, "Thank you Jack"

Just then, I saw someone come out of their room.

"Hey Kristoff!", I said.

"Hi", he stopped in his tracks, "Wow".

I started worrying, was I dressed wrong? "Wh-What is it?"

Kristoff looked at me, "You just look beautiful"

I smiled and nodded.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going!", Elsa announced.

I wasn't sure if Elsa would take her car or some other form of transportation.

When we finally went to the restaraunt, Jack was kind enough to get us tables. Kristoff and I sat next to each other and acrossis Jack and Elsa.

"So, what do you guys want to order?", I asked.

All of them were looking at the menus, Kristoff looked up, "Are you going to order?".

Kristoff was concerned about me, I've told him a little bit about my eating disorder in the past.

Inside, I didn't want to eat but since I didn't want to be the only one with nothing to eat, I decided to just order.

"Yeah", I finally said. He smiled at me and looked down again at his menu.

"Ooh! Maybe we should get the salmon!", Elsa told Jack.

"Anything for you, snowflake"

Elsa giggled, "You're so sweet".

She leaned in and they kissed each other. It seemed like they'd forgotten about Kristoff and I.

Kristoff whispered to me, "Should we stop them?"

I sighed, "Just let them, You'll get used to it, trust me"

Kristoff laughed, "Do you want to just get the steak?"

I nodded, "That sounds good"

The waitor came to us, "Okay then, so we'll order the salmon and the steak please", said Kristoff.

"Okay, you're meals will be served in a minute"

I sighed, "Anyways, how is your basketball team, Mr. Captain?"

Kristoff laughed, had been on the basketball team ever since I taught him back in September. I was impressed of how good he was.

"Yeah, they've been doing great, I just can't stand Hans!"

Kristoff's rival team had Hans in it, and of course, was their captain as well.

Anna giggled, "It's okay Kristoff"

"But he keeps asking me about you! Wanting to know where you are, if you talk about him, it makes me sick."

Anna laughed, "Kristoff it's okay, really, you don't have to look out for me". Kristoff sighed.

"Oh hey, I need to use the restroom", Elsa told Jack.

"Oh, sure babe", Jack stood up from his seat so she could go.

I tapped on the table, "So, how did you ask my sister to be your girlfriend?"

"None of your buisness", he replied

"Excuse me"

Kristoff laughed, "Hey, how are you?"

I looked at him, "Great", I said dreamily.

"Kristoff and Anna, sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!", said Jack.

I looked at him, "Jack shut up!"

Elsa came back, "I'm back"

"Here are your meals, enjoy", the waitor placed the dished down.

"Dig in!", Elsa said slicing a piece of fish.

I looked down at the steak, it was huge, "Uh, I don't think I can finish this."

Kristoff looked at me, "Anna, it's okay"

I forced a smile, I sliced a tiny piece of the food and ate it.

"You're just gonna eat that much?", asked Jack.

"Yeah, I'm not really hungry"

I've lost fifteen pounds in the last three months. I've been purging more and eating less.

"Suit yourself", said Jack taking a bite of food.

I sighed looking at the steak again, oh my gosh, why did I eat that big of a piece, I need to throw up, no, don't let them know. I sliced another piece of steak, but a little bit bigger. The steak is really good.

"This is delicious! Thanks for taking us Elsa"

"No problem, sis"

I had eaten half of the steak already. I felt full, my stomach was hurting. Ugh, why does my stomach always hurt after I eat. I'm so stupid, why can't I just stop eating?

"I need to use the restroom"

Oh my gosh, where is the restroom. Everyone is looking at me, they must have seen how much I've eaten.

Elsa's POV:

"Hey guys, is Anna alright?", I asked worried. Was she purging again? I need to check on her.

"I don't think so, she didn't want to eat at first", Kristoff said.

"Oh no, I need to check on her", Jack moved for me. I ran to the girls' restrooms and I heard her throwing up.

"Anna! Anna! Please!", I said banging on the door she was in.

"Oh my God, Elsa, I knew I shouldn't have eaten, I'm so stupid", she continued throwing up.

"Anna just please stop", I begged her.

Kristoff came up behind me, "What's happening?"

"She's throwing up"

He took my spot in front of the door, "Anna, please stop doing this. You're beautiful and you shouldn't be doing this to yourself."

Anna stopped, "Kristoff?"

"Please come out of there, please"

Anna finally opened the door, she hugged him and started crying.

"Kristoff", she said weakly.

"It's okay Anna, you're fine."

* * *

_Aww__ so much FLUFF! Please review!_


	7. Become a Dancer?

_A/N: So Merida_ _will be introduced in this chappy! Enjoy!_

* * *

They took Anna back to the campus. Kristoff carried her in his arms.

"Oh my God, what happened to her?", Astrid saw them and ran to Anna.

"She's been throwing up", answered Kristoff.

He gently put her down on a chair, her black dress flowing with her. He kneeled down in front of her.

"Anna, are you okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah, thank you Kristoff"

Elsa stood next to Kristoff, "Anna, you can't keep living like this. Throwing up everyday is not going to help you."

Anna nodded, "I know but, I want to be thinner"

Elsa placed a hand on Anna's shoulder, "What makes you want ro be skinny?"

"Guys like thin girls", Anna answered.

"That's not true", said Kristoff, "Anna, there's more to you than just your body. You're funny and caring."

Anna smiled. She couldn't help but smile whenever he said something sweet.

"Kristoff is right Anna, you are a cool girl", Astrid included.

"I think we should go Jack", Elsa said.

"Yeah, I'll go too, are you gonna be okay with Kristoff, Anna?", Astrid asked her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine", she answered.

"Do you think she'll be alright?", Elsa asked her boyfriend.

"I'm positive, she's with Kristoff right?"

"Yeah, I guess", Elsa replied.

"Hey, are you okay?", Kristoff asked kindly.

Anna nodded, "Yeah, I'm just tired. Can you take me to my room?"

Kristoff stood up and led Anna to her dorm.

"Is this it?", Kristoff asked unsurely.

"Yeah, thank you Kristoff", she kissed him on the cheek.

Anna stretched on her bed. The sun made her feel warm.

"Oh my gosh", she thought. "I need some money to pay the rent for staying here". She knew this was bad, she didn't want to stay home alone. Anna had to find a job fast.

Then, she had an idea. She quietly closed her door and pulled out her phone. She looked for Ally on her phone and dialed her phone. Anna held her phone uo to her face waiting for an answer.

Ally was Anna's best friend back in 7th Grade. She has curly brunette hair. When they were both seniors in high school, Ally worked as a dancer at the Arendelle Nightclub to earn more money for her parents. Her mother needed the money since she was suffering from cancer and her father needed food since he couldn't afford too due to him losing his job. Anna and Ally hadn't talked ever since.

"Hello?", Ally answered.

"Ally? Is that really you?"

"Yeah, who is this?"

"Ally, it's me Anna, you're best friend."

"Oh my gosh, Anna!", Ally squealed through the line.

"Ally, are you still working at The Arendelle Nightclub?"

She sighed, "Yeah, slowly but surely, I'm getting the money that my parents need for it, it's worth it."

Anna smiled at how much Ally cared for her parents, "Is there a job I can take there?", she asked hopefully.

"Actually, yeah. A few of the other dancers left this place.", she sighed, "The struggles of being dancer!"

Anna laughed, "So what do I have to do first?"

"First, you need to come here, obviously. Second, you need to ask for the manager, he'll give you an application form. He will be the one who decides if you will be a dancer or not."

Anna nodded, "Okay, I'll see you there in a few. Bye.", Anna hung up.

Anna parked outside the building. The place was huge. She was nervous, did she really want to do this? It was the only job she could think of in order to earn the money she needed.

She sighed and opened the doors. There were dancers and people everywhere. Dance music was in the background.

"Hey Anna!"

Anna gasped, "Ally! It's been so long!"

The brunette smiled, "Oh, the manager is right around the back". Ally pointed to the door on the other side.

Anna sighed, "Okay, wish me luck!"

She made her way the door that said, "Manager's Office", how convenient. When she opened the door, she saw a man not much older than her. She instantly started devoloping a crush on him.

"Hi, are you the manager?"

He stood up from his chair, "Yes, and what are you here for?"

Anna nervously played with her braid, "I wanted to apply for a job, any job"

"Hmm", he said. He had his hands behind his back.

"Okay, all you have to do is fill out this application form first", he handed her the paper.

"Okay, thank you", Anna walked out of the office and went to sit down at the bar.

"Hello sweetie, ya need anythin?", said the lady at the bar. She had thick red curly hair and a Scottish accent.

"Oh no, thank you", Anna answered politely.

"I see you're fillin' in for a job, eh?"

"Yeah", Anna said placing her hand on her head.

"My name's Merida, I'm the bartender here, I've been working at this bar for a few years now"

"I'm Anna, it's good to meet you", Anna extended her hand and Merida shook it.

"Okay, name, Anna. Height, five foot four inches. Weight..", Anna paused, she would never tell someone how much she'd weigh, she's be embarassed.

"Okay Anna, stay calm, just take ten pounds off, I'll just put a hundred and twenty pounds"

"Let's see, hair color, red. Age, nineteen. School, Arendelle University. Occupation, student."

Anna checked if she had filled it in correctly. She hopped off the stool, "I'll see ya later Merida".

"Alright, be careful now, ya hear?"

Anna ran to the office, once she opened the door she said, "Okay, the form is all filled out".

She handed the paper to the man. He glanced through it, "Mmhmm, mhmm, okay, okay, great! You're hired as a dancer! You can go into the dressing room, just show the guard this ID". He gave her a card that identified her as a worker there.

Anna gasped, "Thank you so much, you won't regret it!"

Once she ran out of the office, she found the dressing rooms. The dancers were all in front of the mirrors putting on makeup.

"Hey Anna! You got the job?"

"Yeah! So what do I do now?"

"Pick out an outfit to wear so you can get clients. There's a private room here in this building. Don't worry, you don't have to take them off when you dance."

Anna sighed, "Thank God."

She opened the wardrobe, "Whoa!", she exclaimed looking at the revealing outfits.

"Ally? Can you show me the more, least revealing outfits?"

"Oh, I know what you can wear!", Ally ran to a couple of boxes and pulled out an outfit.

Anna gasped, "What is that?"

"It's a schoolgirl outfit, very fitting since you're in college"

Ally showed Anna, there was a black and grey bra, grey pleated mini skirt, an open front double button cropped jacket, and grey argyle stockings.

"Come on, at least try it on!", Ally pleaded.

"Fine, I'll do it for you", Anna gave in.

"Yay! Now go, go, go!"

Anna went in an empty dressing room with the clothes. She examined them one last time, "Here goes nothing".

A few minutes later, she stepped out. Ally saw her.

"Oh my gosh, Anna, you look so beautiful!"

Anna's skirt reached halfway on her thighs. She only had one button secured on the jacket, revealing the top of the bra. The socks almost reached below her knees.

"Oh, wait", Ally said sprinting in the other direction.

"What's a dancer without her shoes?", she handed Anna a pair of black platform heels that were two inches high.

Anna proceeded to put them on when Ally pushed her in the chair, "Hey!"

"Shh! I'm working!", Ally took out her hair ties and undid her braids.

"Wow girl, I didn't think you would ever look more beautiful!"

Anna scoffed, "Ally, I just don't know if I should do this"

Ally crossed her arms, "It's now or never Anna"

"Okay fine, come on, if I'm gonna go out there, you might as well come with me", Anna pulled her arm and made her way out the door.

* * *

_I don't know if I should continue since I haven't been getting any reviews._


	8. Hans

_Wow! Thank you guys for the reviews! I didn't know my story was that good. Here's the next chapter! But first, here are some facts about my story:_

_- Originally, Kristoff was the one who said, "You look like a queen" in Chapter 3 but decided that Jack should say it_

_- Kristoff was going to hold back from fighting Hans in Chapter 3 but I decided to do that later in Chapter 4_

_- The four were originally going to the mall in Chapter 4, but I wasn't sure what to write_

_- Originally, Anna was going to ask Kristoff if her hair_ _was blonde or red in this chapter_

* * *

Anna and Ally walked out of the rooms, they felt the lights on them. There wasn't that much people, much to Anna's relief.

"Okay, I need to go somewhere, will you be okay here?", Ally told Anna.

"I guess so", she said.

"Alright, good"

Meanwhile back at the University, Jack and Elsa had biology together. The class was watching a video about the human body.

"Hey Elsa, did I tell you that you looked stunning today?"

Elsa smiled at her boyfriend, "Yes Jack"

Then Elsa remembered something suspicious that was going on, "Hey Jack, did you notice something weird about today?"

"No", he responded.

"Something's not right, we haven't seen Anna today"

Jack sighed, "Relax, maybe we just hadn't seen her today yet, it'a only eleven"

Elsa nodded, "Yeah, you're probably right"

Anna walked around in her heels, unsure is she was doing this right. There was absolutely one thing she didn't know. Hans was there too. He was with two of his friends from his basketball team drinking at the bar.

"You were right Hans, this place is great", said his blonde friend.

"Yeah, check out the redhead", the blonde one said referring to Anna.

Hans smiled, "Well, what can I say, I always-Anna?", he said looking at her.

"You always Anna? What does that mean?", said his blonde friend.

"No, no you idiot, this is the girl I was talking about! The braids, the blue eyes, that's her!"

The brunette wolf whistled, "You were right Hans, she is hot"

"Hey back off, she's mine", Hans said angrily.

He made his way to Anna, who was now walking around.

"Hello gorgeous"

Anna turned around and gasped, "Hans?!"

"You know it baby", he smiled.

She scoffed, "No, no way. Not in a million years!". She walked away from him.

Hans pouted, "Not even for a million dollars?"

She stopped on her heels, "What?"

He laughed, "You heard me red, a dance for a million dollars"

Anna was tied, "No, no, not in a million years!". She walked away again, only to be stopped by Hans's voice.

"If you don't dance with me, red, I'll have to tell the whole school that you're a slut", he firmly said.

Anna clutched her hands, "You wouldn't"

"Watch me, princess"

Anna gave in, "Fine, but only kissing, okay?"

"Ah, ah, ah", Hans moved his finger, "You have to let me touch you too"

Anna became sick, "What do you mean by touching?"

"I can unbutton your blouse and feel you all around"

Anna became more sick, "Ugh, okay, but don't try anything! And your little friends have to run off somewhere else."

Hans sighed, "As you wish, your majesty. Okay guys, go get yourselves another drink", he handed them five dollar bills.

"This won't be enough!", said the blonde.

"Just go!", Hans yelled, making his friends run.

Anna giggled.

"Okay babe, let's do it", he said stepping closer to the redhead.

"Ah, ah, ah", she whispered seductively placing her hand on his lips.

"Give me the money first, then I'll take you to..", she leaned next to his ear and whispered, "the Private Lounge". She smirked at him and giggled.

"Okay baby", he gave her the money.

"Okay, let's go", she grabbed his arm and led him there.

Once they were inside, Anna kissed him full on the lips. Hans kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist. She started moaning as they kissed. As he made his way to the buttons of her jacket, she immediately pushed him off on the chair.

"Kiss yourself to sleep!", she yelled to him. Anna ran out of the room to go back to the dressing rooms.

"I can't keep doing this", Anna changed back into her normal clothes and quickly ran out of the building as fast as she can.

Elsa had been worried sick about her sister all day. She had been wandering all over the school. Meanwhile, Anna had just returned to the campus when Kristoff saw her.

"Anna, what's up?"

Anna saw him and stopped, "Oh, hi Kristoff, I'm okay"

"Where have you been?"

Anna turned pink, she didn't want anyone to know that she worked as a dancer at a nightclub, that'd be too embarassing.

"I uh-I went to the store this morning to, to buy a new dress", she lied.

Astrid knocked on Hiccup's door.

"One minute!", she heard him say. She loved the sound of his voice.

"Yeah?", he asked slowly.

"Hiccup, have you seen Anna around? I haven't seen her all day"

She hoped for an answer.

"No, I haven't"

Astrid looked in the room, she noticed Kristoff wasn't there, "Where's Kristoff?"

He turned his head, "Oh, he went out to basketball practice"

Astrid was full of thoughts. Had Anna went with Kristoff to watch him practice? Could Kristoff would've done something to her?

"He might be with Anna! Bye Hiccup!", she ran quickly as she could before Hiccup had even waved her goodbye.

"Bye?", he said watching her in the distance.

Meanwhile with Kristoff and Anna, they were sitting on a bench outside the buildings. It was nice and quiet.

"I'm bored, do you wanna play a game?", Anna asked.

"What game?"

"You know, how well do you know your best friend?"

Kristoff crossed his arms, "Okay"

"Great! You first!", she told him.

He sighed, "What's my pet's name?"

"Hmm, your pet's name, is, darn it I forgot, I think it starts with an S"

"Come on Anna, it's Sven!"

Anna facepalmed, "Ugh, I was so close, I thought of Stan"

Kristoff laughed, "Please, that wasn't even close to Sven!"

Anna scoffed, she hit his arm, "Yes it is!"

"No it wasn't", he smiled at her.

She scoffed again, "Whatever, anyways, what's my sign?"

"Come on, you know I don't know that stuff!"

"Just guess Kristoff"

"Okay, hmm, a Gemini?"

Anna gasped, "That's right!"

He smiled again, "Oh hey, I almost forgot something", he said digging in his pockets.

He pulled out a Hershey's bar, "I wanted to give this to you"

Anna took the chocolate, "You gave me chocolate?"

He nodded.

She hugged him, "Thank you so much"

"Anna! Anna!"

Anna saw Astrid, "Astrid!"

"Where have you been all day?"

Anna didn't want to lie again, "Oh you know, I slept all morning"

"Elsa and I were worried about you!"

"It's okay, I'm here now"

"Anna! Anna!", Elsa called out.

Anna stood up from the bench to hug her.

"I've been worried about you! Are you okay? Did anyone try to hurt you?"

Anna laughed, "No, Elsa, I'm great"

Elsa smiled and hugged her again.

* * *

_Until next time! By the way, I thought that the part where Anna tricks Hans was already in Chapter 8. So many writing problems! Anyways, please review._


	9. A Special Necklace

_A/N: The pictures of the dorms are in my bio! So is the outfit that Anna wears the last chapter! I will post a new link in my bio of what she wears in this chapter. Be sure to check it out! P.S. you guus have been saying I've switched Anna and Elsa's personalitoes, sorry if that makes you mad. I didn't do it on purpose though, I thought Anna was the shy one since she's less graceful as Elsa, Elsa doesn't seem shy to me, but I know she does shut everyone out._

* * *

Over the next two weeks, everyone has been getting to know each other more. Hiccup and Astrid finally started hanging out. Elsa and Jack were still in a relationship. Rapunzel and Eugene (I forgot about them!) have still been going out as well. As for Anna and Kristoff, their friendship had grown stronger and stronger.

It was now December 20th, the school had given the students two options. One, to stay home for the holidays. Then two, the students could just enjoy Christmas on campus. And of course, The group chose to stay at school.

Everyone was decorating the entire school with lights and many decorations. Elsa was in the student lounge hanging balls on the christmas tree singing quietly.

"Deck the halls with balls of holly, fa la la la la, la la la la, tis the season to be jolly, fa la la la la, la la la la"

She smiled looking at the almost complete tree. They had already put up the lights making it shine in different colors.

Just as she hung another ornament, she was greeted by her boyfriend, "Hey babe, whatcha doing?". Jack looked at the big tree making his eyes sparkle.

"Oh, I'm just helping decorating this beautiful tree", she smiled.

"Not as beautiful as you", he said.

She blushed, "Aww Jack". She pulled him into a hug. He smiled during the hug, he felt so lucky to be with such a beautiful, caring, and strong woman. He wanted to do something special for her for Christmas.

Anna laughed uncontrollably as Sven licked her face happily. Kristoff had brung his puppy to the campus. The school allowed pets for the winter but they had to stay at the pet park. Anna

"Oh my gosh, he's so cute!", she petted Sven again.

Kristoff nodded, "Yeah, he sure is, wanna see him do tricks?"

Anna smiled, "Oh, sure!"

Kristoff got up on his feet and looked at his pet, "Sven! Roll over boy!"

The puppy rolled over and panted.

"Good boy! Now sit!"

And again, Sven did what Kristoff told him to do.

"Okay, last trick, speak!"

Sven barked making Anna laugh, "Oh my gosh, you're so cute!", she shook Sven.

Kristoff sat back down on the bench next to Anna.

She sighed, "Kristoff"

He turned to her, "Hmm?"

She sat there still petting Sven, "I just, I just want to tell you that I'm so happy to be your friend. I mean, you've helped me through a lot of things and, I don't know, you're just, an amazing friend." Anna leaned her head on his shoulder.

Kristoff dug in his pocket, "Anna, I wanted to give this to you for christmas", he pulled out a blue box.

Anna gasped, "Kristoff, you didn't need to buy me anything"

"Just close your eyes and turn your back to me", he instructed.

He opened the box to reveal a silver necklace with the letter K on it. He gently swung it around her neck, pulling her braids out of the way in the process.

"Okay, you can open them now"

Anna opened her eyes and felt the jewelery on her neck, "K for Kristoff?"

He smiled, "Yeah, just something to tell you that you'll always be my best friend."

She smiled, "You're so sweet". Anna leaned in to kiss his cheek. Sven jumped on the bench next to Anna and started sniffing the necklace.

Anna giggled, "I guess he loves it too!"

Meanwhile, Elsa went outside frolocking in the snow playing with Olaf.

"Olaf! Think fast!", she threw a snowball at him making his head turn.

"Oh no! My head! It's backwards!", he yelled making Elsa laugh.

She walked over to him, "Here, let me help you". She turned his head back to the front.

The snowman gasped, "Thank you Elsa". He pulled her into a hug, making her a bit cold.

Elsa heard footsteps in the snow behind her.

She turned around to see him, "Kristoff!". She threw her arms around him and smiled.

"Hey guys!", said Astrid in the distance. She had Hiccup with her.

Olaf gasped, "Hi Astrid! Hi Hiccup! Give me a hug!"

The little snowman waddled to Astrid's warm arms.

"Hey Olaf!", Hiccup greeted.

Olaf stopped hugging Astrid to give Hiccup a hug, "Aww, it's so nice to see you guys!", said Olaf.

Olaf smiled, "Hey, you know what we should do?"

"What?", Elsa asked.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!", Olaf rolled up a snowball and threw it at Elsa, making her fall.

She scoffed, "Oh, it is on!"

* * *

_So if you want to see a picture of Anna's necklace, check out my bio. I have writer's block! Can you guys pm me some ideas?_


	10. Another Chance

**A/N: Guys! I'm soooo sorry for the hiatus! I have a lot of writer's block. I need your help! Just pm me any ideas you might have and I'll be sure to use them. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

It was finally Christmas Eve for the students of Arendelle University. Everyone was sparking up with joy. Some people exchanging gifts early and everyone else just doing nothing. Some parts of the school was covered in snow, mostly on the trees.

Anna made her way to the school's library. She was in a hurry so she was running. She was running too fast, she wasn't paying attention to who she bumped into, "Oh, i'm sorry sir, are you okay?"

Anna felt her body getting hot, she was really scared. What would he say to her? What would he even do to her? She was so lost in her thoughts that she barely heard Hans speak.

"Yes, I'm very okay", he winked at her, making her nervous. "I actually wanted to tell you something", he said gently.

She raised her brow, why is he acting so nice all of a sudden? Had he finally come to his senses? Anna just waited for Hans to say something.

"Look Anna", he grabbed her hand making her shiver, "I'm really sorry about everything. Can you please forgive me?"

Anna felt herself blushing, 'blushing?', she thought. She looked at his dreamy green eyes, she's never noticed them before.

"Uh, I don't know Hans", was her only answer.

"Come on Anna, give me another chance", he pleaded, "By the way, did I tell you you looked gorgeous in that dress?". He had adressed her lovely blue dress ending just above her knees.

Anna blushed, "Hans, I need to go now", she said letting go of his hand.

"Anna please!"

This made Anna stop, she turned to him, "Why should I give you a second chance Hans?", she walked up to him again.

"Because, I just want to show you how much I truly love you, I mean ever since I saw you at that party, I couldn't help but fall for you"

Anna giggled, "Really?"

He laughed, "Yes really", he placed his hand on her cheek.

"You're a very beautiful girl Anna, Just give me another chance and I'll show you how much I love you"

"Okay", Anna replied, still unsure. She just wanted to know what he was up to.

"Now how about we take a walk outside? Get some fresh air?", he asked offering his hand.

"Sure"

The trees were sprinkled in white snow. The scenery was really beautiful. Anna's blue dress flowed left and right as she walked.

"How can I trust you? After what you did to me?", she asked him.

Hans luaghed, "Anna, all I ever wanted was to be with you". He gave her a wink.

Anna thought he was right, he spent almost all his time trying to get her attention and she had just kept rejecting him. Anna had a little crush on Kristoff but she wasn't sure if he'd felt the same, she was afraid to be rejected. Since Hans had told her he genuinely loved her, she decided to just go with it.

"Okay Anna, tomorrow. Tomorrow I'll show you how much I love you. Christmas day, I'll give you something special"

Anna raised her brow for the second time, "What are you going to give me?", she asked curiously.

He smirked, "It's a surprise".

Anna gave a nervous chuckle, "Okay Hans, I need to go now".

"Okay my princess, be safe", he knelt and kissed the back of hand.

He turned the other way and was finally away from her. Anna felt herself blushing. She thought maybe he had changed for the good. 'He's cute too', Anna thought. Then Kristoff came in her mind, she just shook it off. 'Why would anyone he like someone like me?', she thought hopelessly.

Elsa was outside in the snow admiring the snowflakes. They were all beautifully different, they had their own shapes and sizes. She was on a bench reading a Harry Potter book. She had just finished the third one. When she looked around, she saw Jack casually walking around, she smiled.

"Hey Elsa", he gave her a hug.

"Hi baby, happy Christmas Eve"

"You too, can I have some early mistletoe?", he pouted.

Elsa laughed, "Okay you goof"

She connected her pink lips with his. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist. They continued kissing when they heard someone.

"Can you two get a room? Like seriously."

The couple turned to Kristoff, "Hi Kristoff", said Elsa.

"Hey dude, how's things with Anna?", Jack asked.

"It's going good", he smiled at the thought of him giving the necklace to Anna four days ago. "Very good", he said to himself.


	11. Bowling?

Anna layed in her bed. Dressed in a tank top and pajamas. She her time contemplating everything. Even though it was Christmas, she had a lot on her mind. She reached for her neck and fondled the necklace Kristoff gave her. She hadn't taken it off since he gave it to her. She was thinking about Hans, what was it he had to give me? Why was it a surprise? Well, it was a christmas present.

She paused her thinking to get up off her bed and to look in the mirror. Her strawberry blonde hair was bunched up. Disgusted by her hair, she took a brush and brushed it down. She gathered the right side of her hair and braided it when her roommate woke up.

"Good morning red. Merry Christmas", said a smiling Astrid. She saw Anna's reflection in the mirror. She saw the necklce she was wearing.

"Ooh, Anna", she started.

"What Astrid?", Anna turned around.

"What's the K stand for?", she asked being nosy.

"What does what K stand f-", Anna realized she was talking about her gift. "It stands for Kristoff".

Astrid giggled, "You two are finally going out?"

Anna scoffed, "No Astrid! He just gave it to me for being his best friend."

"Okay", Astrid said raising her hands.

"You are so unbelievable", Anna commented.

This made Astrid laugh, "Says you! You've been friends with Kristoff for what? Three months? Come on Anna, he gave you a necklace, he always talks about you, and I've seen the way he looks at you."

Anna looked at her, "He looks at me?"

Astrid nodded, "Ugh, yeah. Dreamy eyes and what not"

Anna giggled at the thought, "Kristoff DOES NOT look at me"

"Oh, you wouldn't know", Astrid informed her.

Anna ignored, "I need to go see Hans right now". She made her way to the door.

"Okay, go do that, I'll just be reading girly magazines all day". Anna laughed and shut the door.

"Hey Anna!". She turned around and saw Kristoff. He made her nervous.

"Oh hi Kristoff. Merry Christmas", she gave him a hug. She stood on her toes since he was a bit tall.

"Merry Christmas Anna", his eyes trailed to her neck.

"Hey, you're still wearing the necklace I gave you."

She smiled and touched the necklace, "Yeah, I never took it off."

"Oh, I thought you weren't going to like it", Kristoff's face fell.

"No Kristoff, I love it, I really do", she assured setting her hand on his shoulder. He stared at her with love in his eyes.

"Anna? Anna!", a voice from the hallway rang. It was Hans.

"Hey? What's he doing here?", Kristoff sounded angry.

"I'll handle it okay?", she whispered to Kristoff.

"Anna, I've been looking for you!"

"Yeah I know, I was going to see you", Anna stated.

Hans grabbed her hand and pulled her away, "Come on, we're going somewhere".

"Okay", Anna replied going along.

Hans had led them to the bowling alley in the school. It was a really big place, it was one of the places that the students went to for fun.

"Hans, what are we doing here?", Anna asked looking around feeling anxious.

"We're going to have fun!", he said raising up his hand for a high five.

Anna just crossed her arms and gave him a look.

"No? Okay", he whispered slowly bringing his hand down.

Anna couldn't help but giggle, they both made their way to the person giving the shoes.

"9 please", Hans asks. She rolled my eyes, she was asking herself why she was doing this. "7 please", Anna grabs the shoes and thanks the woman behind the counter. The pair looked for an available bowling aisle.

"Anna, come on! I found one.", Hans motioned his hands for her.

"Okay, let me put the shoes one", Anna struggled to fit it but she finally got it. She tied the laces and got up from the chair. She took off the necklace Kristoff gave her, just because she felt uncomfortable playing with something around her neck.

"Let's do this!", she exclaims.

"You ready?", he asks.

"I was born ready!", she takes a bowling ball which was slightly heavy.

"Oomph!", yelped Anna, falling to the ground with the ball.

Hans laughed and held his hand out towards her, "Come on".

She grabbed his hand and she was lifted up.

"Just keep your eyes on the pins", Hans said.

Anna looked dead eyed on the pins, about twenty feet away from her. She slowly threw the ball. It hit seven pins.

"Hmm, not bad for a beginner", Hans whispered.

Anna laughed, "Come on! It's your turn!"

Hans picked up a bowling ball, he eyed the target and rolled the ball, knocking down all the pins.

Anna placed her hands on her hips.

He turned around and smiled, "I've been doing this for years, trust me"

Anna had spent the rest of the time on her phone while Hans would be playing. She got a text from Kriftoff, she wondered why he had texted her for.

She opened the message, "Where are you?", it read.

She giggled and began typing, "I'm at the bowling alley".

Anna then went back on the internet looking up pictures of snowmen.

Two minutes later, Kristoff replied, "Are you okay?".

He was very protective of her. She smiled and replied, "I'm okay, don't worry ;)"

"Hey Anna!", yelled Hans waving his arm over his head.

Her face shot up, she put her phone in her pocket and ran to Hans.

"Hans, what is it?", she asked, her brows going up.

"Anna, I'm sorry, you know that? I've just been so afraid to tell you how I feel, I just didn't know how to talk to you". She felt a little sympathetic.

"Anna, I wanted to give you this", he reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. Anna gasped when she thought it was a ring.

"Anna, calm down! I'm not gonna ask you to marry me!", he laughed. Anna sighed in relief.

He opened the box to reveal a necklace. Anna placed both her hands over her mouth, the necklace beared a striking resemblance to the one Kristoff gave her, except that it was gold and it had the letter H.

"Come here, let me put it on you"

Anna nervously turned around, Hans threw the necklace around her, then he hooked it in the back. She turned around again and faced him, her face just inches away from his.

"Anna, it looks so beautiful on you", he whispered.

Anna was about to say something when she felt his lips touch hers.

She pulled away immediately, "Hey, what do you think you're doing?!"

"Come on Anna, it's Christmas! I'm giving you some mistletoe!", he yelled.

"Well, I don't want any of your mistletoe!", she quickly ran away from him.

She was panting heavily, she needed somewhere to go and fast. Then she got the idea to go to the library. She ran as fast as her feet can take her. She suddenly ran into someone, making them both fall to the ground.

"Ow", Anna grunted putting her hand on her head.

"I'm really sorry-Anna?"

Anna saw Kristoff, "Kristoff?"

Kristoff stood up and pulled her up off the ground.

"Why were you running?", he asked her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, um, I was just exercising, you know?"

He lifted an eyebrow, confused.

"Anyways, where were you going?", she asked changing the subject.

"Oh, I was just going to practice right now"

"Ooh! I'll come with you!", I said. Both of us made our way to the school gym.


End file.
